


Timestamp: I Know What It Means To Me

by mistresscurvy



Series: Timestamp meme [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp written for brooklinegirl. Takes place three years after the epilogue of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/339537">I Know What It Means to Me</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: I Know What It Means To Me

"Julian!"

His hands on his hips, Gerard stared up into the branches of the tree in their front yard. More specifically, he stared at the branch where his oldest son was sitting, an apple in one hand and a book in the other. 

He wasn't even holding onto a _branch,_ for fuck's sake. And how did he even get up there?

"How did you even get up there?" he called up, wincing when Julian twisted around a little to look down at him.

"I climbed, Dad," he said, the tone of his voice suggesting that he was rapidly reassessing just how smart he thought Gerard was.

"There's a pretty easy route up the other side of the trunk," Frank said from behind him, and Gerard whirled around, about to accuse him of collusion with their aspiring monkey. 

He cut himself off when he saw a very sleepy Alex in Frank's arms, one hand rubbing over his eyes as he watched Gerard. 

"Did he just wake up?" Gerard asked instead. Alex's curls were completely crazy on the top of his head, his big brown eyes intent on Gerard. He didn't think he'd ever stop feeling so warm inside when he saw his husband's eyes in the face of their toddler.

Frank nodded. "How long has the monkey been up there?"

Gerard shrugged helplessly. "Maybe half an hour? I told him I'd come out to play in a couple of minutes, but I got kind of involved in what I was drawing, and by the time I got out here, he was already up there," he said, trailing off at the end. He was the _worst._

Frank just nodded in response and walked over to the base of the tree. "Hey buddy? Fifteen more minutes and then come on down. You're giving your dad a panic attack."

"Okay, Papa," came the response from above. Before Gerard could ask what was wrong with coming down _right now,_ Frank had transferred possession of Alex to Gerard, his small body curling around Gerard's side, head immediately resting on Gerard's shoulder. 

He had no idea how they'd ended up with such a mellow third child, but Gerard wasn't complaining. 

Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard softly. "I gotta go pick up Ellie from ballet, but we'll be back in fifteen, just in time for Julian to come down, okay?"

Gerard closed his eyes. Right. It was Thursday, which meant dance after kindergarten. There was a huge color-coded calendar in the kitchen, but Frank was the acknowledged master of the schedule in the family. Gerard opened his eyes and bent down to kiss Frank again, giving it a little more attention this time. "I fucking love you," he murmured as he pulled away. 

"You love my memory," Frank countered, his eyes bright. 

"That too," Gerard said sincerely, Frank's laughter filling his ears as he turned back to make sure Julian was still up in that damn tree.


End file.
